Kissing Santa Claus
by aphinitea
Summary: Rei is caught kissing someone other than Kai under the mistletoe by Takao and Max! But is everything as it seems? oneshot KR YAOI


Disclaimer: Do not own Beyblade. Do not own song, but DO own plot and DO own VERSIONS of song.

This is dedicated to those who reviewed Across the Pages so faithfully, and especially those who took the time also to read my one-shots. These include **Echo in the Dark** (thank you also for the review for And Still You Smiled as well as Hot Chocolate), **Shin Rigel **(Who I can't seem to find a fic apart from Hot Chocolate and And Still You Smiled that you haven't reviewed), **Bloody Shadows** (always there every single chapter of ATP) , **ProzacFairy **(I swear the reviews come solely to make me smile), **KaeiKon **(your long reviews make me feel warmer than my heater and that's saying something), **Reis1Gurl**, (encouraging all the way) **JJ CJ **(who changed over from my HP to my Beyblade, and now trying to frantically do both, I assume), **QueenofAnime535**, (You're as sweet as candy, girl, in your reviews!) **KawaiiYouKai9167**, (I will forever love the fact that you always comment on whatever happened in the chapter) **Waterspirit1**(I constantly wonder how you know when my fic updates when you're supposed to be an anonymous reviewer!)and of course, the recent reviewers **Sangus-chan** ( I love KR!), and **stunstar** (hope you keep reading!). That is not to mention also the random reviewers as well!

I'd like to dedicate this fic to all of those people, you've made me love my fic even _more_ than when I started it (usually _quite_ impossible to do) but this is also especially to **_dark-night-sky_** who has reviewed, if not literally, VIRTUALLY every single one of my Beyblade fics, and every single one of ATP's chapters.

Whew! Now, hope you love the fic…

* * *

_**(Maxie's P.O.V.)**_

**_  
I saw Rei-rei kissing Santa Claus  
Underneath the mistletoe last night  
He kissed Santa on the cheek  
Never noticing me when I peeked  
While my blue-haired love wrapped his arms around me tight (the little sneak)_**

**_Then I saw Rei-rei whispering to Santa Claus  
Underneath his beard so snowy white  
Oh, what a laugh it would have been  
If I had only seen…  
But then of course Takao pulled me out of sight...!_**

"Here, place the hat on your head." Rei placed the fluffy red hat onto Kai's head, cat-like grin on his lips. He stepped away, cocking his head to the side and squinting, seeing if Kai looked truly believable or not. Deeming the image his eyes received worthy, he nodded, stepping forwards yet again.

As his koi looked at him questioningly, he pecked him slightly on the cheek, giggling a little. "You look fine," he said reassuringly.

Kai folded his arms in his trademark position –though he didn't glare. He had never been able to grasp the technique of glaring at his kitten.

Rei smiled, golden eyes softening, and he stepped even closer, until the red cloth of the Santa suit brushed against his stomach, his hands held by those of Kai.

He had spent hours convincing Kai to do this one thing for him, after he had found out –completely by accident of course –that both Maxie and Takao still believed in Santa. Kai had finally agreed…on the basis that nobody except Rei ever see him in association with the suit, and that they would spend a long make-out session with his favorite neko.

Rei had of course agreed (it really wasn't much of a pain) and had proceeded to buy all the accessories necessary. And had scurried the 'young ones' up to bed to boot. All they needed now, was to put all the presents underneath the tree, and all the goodies that Rei had baked for the last few days into the different stockings hanging on the mantelpiece.

Rei closed his eyes, as Kai touched his eyelashes, fingers brushing over his eyelids. Then there were two kisses on his eyelids, lips following fingers as Kai's hands swept down Rei's neck and touched across his collar bone. Rei smiled, not seeing, only feeling, and then Kai opened his mouth.

"Open your eyes." Rei obeyed, sable eyelashes fluttering across golden orbs. Clean, crimson faced him, and he was kissed chastely, then not really at all chastely by the one he loved.

A small thumping sound, and a squeak echoed in the background, but Rei didn't care. _Screw everything else_, he thought, slipping his arms around 'Santa's neck. _Screw everything else. I have Kai and nothing else matters._

Their lips slid against each other, Rei's peppermint breath mixing with Kai's dark chocolate one. Tongues flicked out and played with each other before withdrawing.

The fun wasn't going to start. Yet.

Rei tucked his head onto Kai's shoulder, head pillowed by red velvet and whispered slightly: "What say you and I get this over with fast and we get to the bedroom for some fun, huh?"

Kai smirked, sweeping the neko into one last, mind blowing kiss before letting him go, slapping his boyfriend's butt playfully. "Get yourself upstairs, before I put you to bed myself," he said, as Rei climbed up a couple of steps, before turning and winking at him.

Kai smiled, crimson eyes smoldering, as he stalked quickly to Rei's side, pulling the neko down for one last kiss. "I'll see you later," he said, kissing Rei's fingers. Rei gave him one last look, blowing a kiss, then turned, running up the stairs.

And when the lights turned out in the living room, Kai brought up the chocolate chip cookies that Rei had 'left' for 'Santa'. And Rei undressed his captain of the costume that stuck on his skin, and they lay together underneath the sheets.

Feeding each other with the delicious cookies.

And if they dropped some crumbs on each other, it wasn't deliberate, and even if it was…

…none of the crumbs were wasted.

_**(Takao's P.O.V.)**_

**_  
I saw Kitty kissing Santa Claus  
Underneath the mistletoe last night   
He didn't see me creep  
Down the stairs to have a peep  
He thought that I was tucked up in my bedroom fast asleep_**

**_Then I saw Kitty whispering to Santa Claus  
Underneath his beard so snowy white  
Oh, what a laugh it would have been (although quite a pedophilic sin!)  
If Kai had only seen  
Kitty kissing Santa Claus last night!

* * *

_**

Author's note: Both Maxie and Takao still believe in Santa Claus. And this CAN be taken as a completely different fic to Across the Pages… (don't read the next sentence of A/N unless you want to spoil it for yourself).or it can be taken as a sequel.

Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
